


My Magic is Adventure!

by Animegal132



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegal132/pseuds/Animegal132
Summary: Meet Layla, an Ice magic user with a knack for mischief and adventure. Follow her journey from her home all the way in the forsaken realm through the rest of the clover kingdom and beyond!
Relationships: Magna Swing/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	My Magic is Adventure!

"Layla! Where are you going?"

"Out to the field! I want to get some more practice in before the ceremony!" I yelled back at my mom with one foot out the door. The field I mentioned is about a mile behind my house through a hiking trail in the forest. This was where I would go to practice my magic before the Grimoire Ceremony took place. I practiced Ice Magic, long range Ice Magic to be specific. On that day I was working on manipulating my magic to perform precision based spells. Unfortunately the result always ended up with the magic being too unstable resulting in an explosion of ice and snow. 

That particular explosion sent me flying back from the center of the field all the way to the trees; knocked all the air out of me in the process. I don't know how long I sat at the base of the tree I hit. By the time I became aware of my surroundings again, the field was covered in Ice and Snow.

"How can I become a Magic Knight if I can't even control my magic!" I yelled out in frustration!

"Hey! Layla! What on earth are you doing out here! We need to get going!" I turned around to see my best friend Magna, ran into the field out of breath and all beat up. 

"Need to get going? The ceremony isn't until this afternoon!"

"Did you hit your head!? It's in an hour! I just got back to the village! Your mom stopped me before I could even change!"

Panic rushed through me as I realized my misjudgment in time I raced past Magna and went down the trail leading back to my house. 

"Again Layla? You really need to plan your day out better. Your outfit is on your bed." my mother explained after I blasted through the back door to get ready for the ceremony. Magna not to far behind me yelled "Hey! slow down will ya! What is wrong with you! oh Hi Mrs Hill! Hows it going?" 

"Thank you for checking on her Magna. I went to your house and got you a change of cloths as well." My mother, always the prepared type. ,"Now chop chop you two don't have much time!" 

I quickly changed into a pair of black dress pants that my mom let me borrow, a black tank top and a light green sweater. I tied my long black hair into a high ponytail before I ran out the door.

We made it just in time to the tower where the grimoires are held for the ceremony. Teenagers of age from all the neighboring villages came here to receive their very own grimoire and in turn strengthen their magic. Magna and I used to talk about this day for years leading up to this moment. We talked about taking over the world! Or at the very least the forsaken realm. But what I wanted the most was to get out of this village; to go out and see this country with my own two eyes! Magna thought it was only a joke at the time ; that commoners don't really go that far in a country like this.

The elderly wizard in charge of the ceremony kept things rather quick since there was quite a lot of us in the tower. My grimior is light blue with snowflakes down the spine while Magna's is black with flames down and around the spine.

"We finally made it! Our very own grimoires! What are you gonna do now Layla!?" exclaimed Magna. Poor boy only had volumes then, Loud and Louder. That being said when he asked the question it froze me in my tracks. What do I want to do? What should I do? I want to travel in order to do that odds are I would have to become a Magic Knight but what would Magna say about that? 

"I don't yet, I would like to practice a bit with my new grimoire first. Maybe now I will be able to do something other than creating snow storms and explosions!" I laughed out in response. 

"I get that! Why don't we go wreak some havoc out at some of the neighboring villages? We can take over and you can get some practice in at the same time!"

"What you suggest sounds like fun but how would we get to the neighboring villages? My broom is small it can't carry both of us."

" I'm so glad you asked that! Come with me I wanna show you something!" Magna grabbed my hand and dragged me to the outskirts of town. It had been sometime since I seen him so excited. The months leading up to the ceremony he had been vanishing. Once we reached our destination I realized just why that was.

"Layla, Meet the Crazy Cyclone!" Magna beamed with excitement! I couldn't believe my eyes it looked so ridiculous. I doubled over laughing much to Magna's horror.

"Heyyyy! What's so funny!"

" Hahaha I'm sorry I couldn't help it. How did you even get this put together? What are you up to?" 

Magna shrugged his shoulders and began to explain, "I have been saving from odd and end jobs around town. Most of the parts are black market but hey it's not like there is that much law enforcement around these parts let alone people around here who have the magic to do anything about it. But hey I was thinking we may not be nobles or anything like that but we do have a decent amount of magic even though were just commoners. What do you think about traveling the forsaken realm. We can cause trouble and have all sorts of fun along the way. And since were on the road we don't have to worry about your scary mom." 

My breath caught at his words. All that time I was worried about what Magna would say about traveling the country and here he was before me offering.. a version of that without even being told of my dreams. I found it sweet but I was a bit unsure. The more I thought about it the more I wanted to become a Magic Knight. I wanted to help others, to become stronger, to have great adventures. In response I hugged Magna before bringing it up, "It sounds like you have been thinking about the future. But what are you looking to do. Do you have any goals during or after these travels?"

Magna only gave me a confused look before responding with ,"What do you mean by goals Layla? You don't honestly think we are going to become more than what we are now do you?"

"I mean its possible. We both have a good amount of magic in our village. Maybe it'll be enough to become a magic knight. We could make a difference during our adventures."

"Layla, you know how rare it is for commoners to become Magic Knights right? We would be stopped before we even stepped foot in the entrance exam!?"

" We wouldn't know until we try! I would love to travel with you Magna but I want it to have meaning. I don't want to just run around for a year or two only to come back to Rayaka and be stuck! That was the whole point of getting our grimoires right?! For a chance to not be stuck in this little village!?"

Magna looked pained by the end of my statement. I expected him to argue back but instead he his voice dropped to a low growl, "So you want to become a Magic Knight is that right?" I never heard Magna speak to me in that tone ever. It was then that I knew he was dead serious about our way of life. He had accepted our stations; I was still living in a daydream from his perspective. But there was no going back from what I had said we both knew that. There was only one option left ,"Yes I do and you are more than welcome to leave with me next year for the next exam if you change your mind. Meet me at this spot on MM/DD if you do." With that I turned and stormed back to the village.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Just making an addition to the Black Clover Fanfiction world! The first couple of chapters will be a bit short but this way things will be more organized for future chapters. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
